legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Datzo Darkcrest
Datzo Darkcrest is an Imperial Sergeant, serving inside of the Imperial Ground Forces as a squad leader of a newly formed Special Missions squad that have been dispatched to Talus, under command of Lieutenant Commander Anac Sancke. Datzo is still a pretty fresh Sergeant at his young age, but he sets a goal to excell in everything he does. Something which he have proven through his slicing, demolitions and sniper training. He committed suicide after he was captured by Alliance Force, Rascal's Rogues =Biography= Early Life Born on Ord Cestus in 16 BBY to an abusive miner named Butch, the tall and muscular Datzo, who was known as Dat for short, was often bullied by his father and the other miners on the planet. Datzo's earliest memory was of his father hitting him—Butch would often blame his son for the death of his wife, who had died during childbirth. In 0 ABY, at the age of sixteen, Datzo began to work in the Kibo mining station together with his father to try and strenghten their bond. But the beatings never stopped. Until one night, when Butch came at him with a steele pipe. The 16 year old Datzo finaly stood up for himself and grabbed the pipe from his father and hit him back for once. What was supposed to just be a quick swing of payback eventualy ended up killing Butch as the pipe bashed his skull in. Become A Soldier Ever since the killing of his father, the other miners had stopped to bully Datzo. And some of them even became closer friends with the young man. Especialy the Sortiris brothers, who often spent the time with him in the bar after work hours. The two brothers also had their plans on getting out of the dirty township of Jantos, which they shared with Datzo in exchange of him promising to come along. In 2 ABY, Datzo sat his foot in the Raithal Academy for the first time to start his training to become an Imperial soldier. Together with the Sortiris brothers, he had applied to the Imperial ground forces in an attempt to make something more out of their lifes than being simple miners. At the academy, Datzo were trained in combat, slicing and operation proceedures for the various Imperial war machines, which included the All Terrain-Scout Transport and the A5 Juggernaut. In 5 ABY, Datzo and the Sortiris brothers graduated from the Raithal Academy with flying colors, and were now being transfered to different units. Datzo got sent to a unit called Blizzard Force which were stationed aboard the ISD Accuser. Upon arrival, he was immediatly met by a Lieutenant named Arnet which briefed the young Datzo on the situation To War Datzo soon learned that Blizzard Force was a unit put together for the coming battle against the Rebel forces which had been discovered on the ice planet of Hoth. And to his surprised, he was going to take a part of that battle. Not long passed before he was sitting in the cockpit of Blizzard Scout One together with Arnet, awaiting the arrival to the planet surface aboard the Y-85 Titan dropship. Upon arrival, the armored assault force began it's move through the Kerane Valley, where they suffered their first losses as Blizzard Four and two other walkers fell victim to crevasses of ice flow. The forces retreated to go for a safer western route. Soon Blizzard Force ran into Echo Station 3-T-8 and then Echo Station 5-7 which both suffered total destruction at the hands of the overwhelming Imperial forces. At this time all the AT-ST walkers were ordered to move for the Ion cannon by outpost Beta, and take it out to make sure the Star Destroyers orbiting the planet wouldn't suffer any losses. However, Blizzard Scout one was assigned to follow the main attack force towards the shield generators. Something Datzo came to appreciate later on as reports came in that the scout walkers had been shot down by Rebel T-47 Airspeeders. Blizzard Scout One was flanking the massive All Terrain-Armored Transports as they slowly made their way for the shield generators. With the massive blind spot of the AT-ATs, it were Datzo and Arnet's job to make sure nothing came through to attack the walkers from behind, and they did deliver, although one walker was lost after being tripped by a tow cable wrapped around it's legs. Datzo earned his first kill in the field after shooting down a passing T-47 Airspeeder. The two speeders were on full approach towards Blizzard Force as Datzo lined up his shot and was able to hit the starboard engine of the left most speeder. The other one was shortly after shot down by Blizzard One. However to Datzo's surprise, Blizzard Two blew up soon after without even being under any enemy fire. The battle was quickly turning in favour of the Empire, and once the shield generator was blow, Datzo and Lieutenant Arnet were ordered to run a clean up sweep where they shot down any rebel troopers running around on the battle field. However their own walker soon suffered a breakdown after being hit by a rocket launcher fired by Rebel troops. Arnet was badly wounded in the attack and Datzo had to drag him out of Blizzard Scout One's cockpit before the fire reached the fuel tanks of the walker. Soon after the loss of their walker, they encountered a snowtrooper squad which had seen better days. Datzo took charge of the squad as they had lost their Sergeant, and he lead them towards Echo base where they would re-join the battle. Sergeant Darkcrest During the fighting inside Echo base, Datzo had several chances to up his kill count, in which he did. He had lead the snowtroopers all the way through to the hangars of the base, while still carrying the wounded Lieutenant Arnet. There they were met by other troopers and a medical officer which took care of Lieutenant Arnet. Datzo soon found himself back aboard the ISD Accuser after the drop ships had picked up the Imperial troopers on Hoth, following the victory on the battle field. Datzo had some minor injuries which were fixed up by the medical staff aboard the star destroyer, and while visiting Lieutenant Arnet in the infirmary, he got the news that he were to be promoted to Sergeant for his efforts in the Echo Base assault where he led the snowtrooper squad without suffering a single loss. Datzo spent the next year aboard the Accuser as a drill instructor for the new arrivals aboard the ship. He taught them all he had learned only a few years back himself. Deployment to Talus During a training session aboard the Accuser, Datzo recieved his new transfer orders. He were to lead a new Imperial special missions squad which were being formed on Talus, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Anac Sancke. =Extra Information= Portrayal Persona Appearance Relationships Family Butch Darkcrest - Butch was Datzo's abusive father which raised the boy back on Ord Cestus. The two never grew any strong bonds as Butch physically abused Datzo on a daily basis as he blamed his son for his wife's death during the birth of Datzo. However, he kept Datzo alive by feeding him and giving him shelter throughout the boy's childhood, something Datzo couldn't help but appreciate even though he was being abused. Butch died at the hands of Datzo, something which surprised the young boy at the time. However, he never felt any sorrow following his father's death. Allies Janek Sortiris - Janek was one of Datzo's best friends back on Ord Cestus. They first met in the Kibo mining station which both of them worked in. Together with brother Jason, he often enjoyed drinks in the local tavern together with Datzo after work. The two were also almost always up to no good while at the mining station, pulling pranks on their co-workers and always making a move on any female who found themselves in the station. Janek also attended the Raithal Academy together with Datzo and Jason where they trained for a future within the Imperial ground forces Jason Sortiris - Jason was the more quiet one of the Sortiris brothers. Although he often joined in on the pranks Janek and Datzo were pulling, he much more enjoyed doing his job as he was supposed to and earning his credits. Jason was the one who probably knew Datzo the best, as unlike his brother Janek, he was able to calm down and just have a normal conversation with people without having to do a million other things at the same time. Jason and Datzo often spoke about life in the mines, and he also learned the history behind Datzo's childhood with Butch as a father. After Jason, Janek and Datzo finished their training at the Raithal Academy, the connection between Jason and Dazto has weakened as they are stationed on different sides of the galaxy, unable to keep in touch, save a few comm calls every now and then. Lieutenant Arnet - Arnet is a veteran AT-ST pilot which Datzo first met when he got assigned to Blizzard Force aboard the ISD Accuser. Arnet was the commander of Blizzard Scout One which the two piloted during the Battle of Hoth. Following the battle, the two became good friends after Datzo had carried the wounded Arnet all the way through Echo base and to the awaitining medical staff back on the ice planet. Arnet was responsible for Datzo's promotion to Sergeant, and he also trained the young soldier in more advanced tactics using an All Terrain Scout Transport. Although Datzo's main focus laid in sniping and demolitions, he appreciated the knowledge about the walkers which Arnet could offer him, and he saw the Lieutenant as a mentor. However the two went each their way as Datzo recieved his transfer to Talus, and Arnet were transfered to the forest moon of Endor. Enemies Equipment Uniform Datzo wears the standard Imperial Ground Forces squad leader uniform, which consists of a black jumpsuit covered with a black painted plasteel chestplate which is the same model worn by Imperial Snowtroopers. He also uses the standard army helmet which is equiped with several anti-flash-blinding lenses, a night vision viewplate, and an attached comlink. When not in the field or on a patrol, he wears the standard issued Imperial fatigues which consist of a dress jacket, pants and uniform boots. The uniform itself is gray and the jacket is decorated with his rank insignia and code cylinders Weapons 'DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle' - The BlasTech DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle is a personal favourite of Datzo. During his training at the Raithal academy, he learned to use the DLT-19 for sniping. Given the power of the rifle, it is an efficient anti-vehicle weapon which can easily shoot down a swoop and even light airspeeders. By adding a scope to the rifle, Datzo has made the DLT-19 his personal choice for sniping operations. 'E-11 Blaster Carbine' - Standard-issue for Imperial troopers, the E-11 can alternate between semiautomatic, fully automatic and pulse-fire settings, and is designed to use a variety of ammunition, including grenades, darts, and flares. A computer enhanced scope compensates for dark, hazy, or smoky conditions, while a supplementary computer enables the scope to display data specific to the weapon's current operating mode. The E-11's long barrel produces a tightly focused and very powerful particle beam, and has a maximum range of three hundred meters and an optimum range of one hundred meters. Datzo use this carbine in most combat situations where his DLT-19 wouldn't be suficient =D100 Character Sheet= Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:NPCs